The Cancer in my Lungs
by KimIsAmazingxx
Summary: Isabella had it all. She had the perfect life in France. But, she finds out she has cancer and is forced to move to Enlgand where she has to attend Hogwarts, and give up cigarettes. Will she be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Verdict**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things that seem familiar. They are all J.K.'s. But, I do own Isabella and the situation that she's in. Hope you enjoy the story.**

**--**

This was not going to turn out for the best. I could feel it right now. I had been getting stabbing pains in my chest for the past two weeks, and my parents decide to take me to a hospital; a muggle hospital, none the less. A scowl crossed the features of my face as I looked out the window of the muggle care my parents has rented. Why on earth did we have to go to this particular hospital? This would be too embarrassing to tell my friends, so I decided not to tell them. Here, in France, muggles were the epitome of low; especially at my school, Beauxbatons. My friends thought that muggles were horrible, and their opinions counted more than anyone else at my school. So I decided that keeping this tiny secret from them was for the best. They didn't need to know my life story anyways. I was above them in all standards.

I drummed my pocket with my fingers. It held my cigarettes in them and I was just dying for one. Maybe I would get to sneak away from my parents to have one. But if not, I had another two hours to go. A scowl crossed my face again at this. Why couldn't they be like all of the other cool parents who let their children have a puff? It wouldn't harm me. They should have just let me. I wouldn't have to rebel the way that I do.

Finally, after about an hour of driving, we pulled up to a tall, white building with many windows. It looked like a normal muggle building. There was no magic to it, no charm. It was just plain, ugly and I could already tell I would be bored out of my mind. We parked the car, and I looked out the window again, dreading this. I breathed in and got another stabbing pain that made me cut my breath short and clutch at my chest. My parents looked around, worried, but I just motioned for them to go ahead. I didn't need their help, plus I would catch up anyways. I let myself calm down again and headed for the hospital.

When I stepped inside the doors, parents in front of me, I cringed back at what my senses had picked up. First of all, it smelled like sick people. It also has a mixed scent of old people. I shivered and then looked at my surroundings. The second thing that I noticed was how terrible everyone looked. Did I look like that? Was that why my parents decided to send me here? No, I thought I couldn't have looked like that. I never looked worse than my total best. I raised my chin high, straightened my shoulders, and walked to an empty seat. I would not subdue myself to look like these people. I watched as my parents talked to a receptionist, nodding once or twice, and taking many forms to fill out. They turned away from her and came around to where I was sitting. They looked at me and frowned. I hadn't noticed that I made the scowl on my face permanent.

"I don't see why you're so upset," my father accused me, while filling out a form. He was so thick-headed sometimes, "We picked a good hospital to see what was wrong with you. You want to get better, don't you? You do not appreciate us at all."

I turned my face away, not even bothering to answer. We were in a muggle's hospital. No wonder I had lost most of my respect for them. I patted the pocket with the cigarettes again, unconsciously, getting even more stressed out. I tried to look for an escape, but just saw the sick people everywhere. I felt my 

stomach go queasy and thought it best to just sit here, and try to make this go by as fast as possible. I felt another sharp pain in my chest, and gasped at the sharp knives being pushed into my chest, ripping apart my lungs. Why did this have to happen to me? I looked up to see where that stupid muggle healer was. I felt like he was taking forever. The stabbing feeling was getting worse now, and I counted back from sixty, trying not to think about it. It worked and I sighed in relief. I'd have to remember that for future references.

"Isabella Shilling," I heard someone call from a hallway next to the reception desk. I looked up to see a girl, maybe a few years older than me, looking around for what I might look like. I sighed, gave my parents a half-attempt at a smile, and made my way over to the girl. She smiled at me and motioned to follow her.

We walked down an extremely lit hallway (filled with these bright round things that produced the light. I couldn't quite remember what they were called.) The hallway was wide and there were many rooms on either side of it. I decided it wouldn't be horrible to sneak a peak into a room, to see what I was up against. What was in there, frightened me. There was an old woman, ghostly pale, and looked as fragile as a stick. She had he eyes half open as she stared at the ceiling. Honestly, she looked quite close to dead. I shivered, not because of the temperature, even though it was quite cold, and started tapping my pocket nervously. If I could just get one cigarette…

"Right in here, Ms. Shilling," the girl said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at her, and then back to the small, white room. I sighed and walked in, sitting on the little bed-type seat they had for me. The muggle healer wasn't in yet. They took my out of a big waiting room, and put me in a small one. These muggles took forever with their work. How fantastic, I thought to myself, sarcastically. This would definitely take longer than I expected. I lay back on the bed and decided to inspect the room. There was a sink, with a few drawers and cupboards on the right wall. Other than that, the room was fairly empty besides an unmoving portrait, or two. I looked at one of the portraits and saw how happy one girl looked. She was in a crowded park, away from everyone else. She was holding a balloon and had the biggest smile on her face. I looked around the portrait, seeing if the girl's parents might be around looking for her. This painting was a bunch of crap. If I were the girl's mum, I would be looking feverishly for her.

Suddenly, I heard the door open and there was a smiling man standing in the doorway. He was wearing a white trench coat and had my file in his hand. He walked in, and took a seat on a chair with wheels. He turned to me and smiled again, "Hello Isabella. My name is Dr. Rittmore. I'm going to ask you a few questions, as with normal procedure. First off, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen," I said with a slight nervousness in my voice. They never had to do this procedure with a regular healer. I sighed and just decided to play along with it, make the muggle happy.

"Do you smoke, Isabella?" My face turned to stone when he asked that question. The permanent scowl appeared again, and I turned my head slightly away from him. It was really none of his business what I did with my personal life.

"I'm sorry, but is this really relevant?" I asked with as much ice in my tone as possible. "I don't see how this is important enough to be in that little file."

The doctor, surprised at my sudden hostility, nodded carefully in response to my question. He probably thought I was going to blow at any minute. "It is most certainly important for this visit. You said you've 

been getting chest pain, am I correct? Well, your smoking may or may not have something to do with it. Now, I am just being as cautious as possible. This is what a doctor does. So, I am going to take your reaction as a yes, and continue on to the next question."

My face went blank with surprise, and then I glowered at him. No one had the right to treat me, Isabella Shilling like that. Especially not him, this low-life muggle. We continued with questions like that for another ten minutes and he decided to run some tests. I cringed as they put a sharp needle in my arm to take blood, and then sent me on my way to a different room. This room, had a big tube-like thing that looked very claustrophobic. From what I heard, it was called a "Cat Scan." I had no idea what my pain had to do with cats, but apparently, they knew best. On the other side of the room there was a glass wall where the doctor went in to look at me from afar.

The nurse helped me lay down on the board to go in the tube, and they told me to stay as still as possible. I heard very loud noises, and I was getting uncomfortable in here already. They would probably make me stay still this entire time, and I would get bored fairly quickly. For another ten minutes, the noise went on. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped and I was allowed to go into the other room. They told me it might take up to an hour to get the results and to wait patiently. Yeah, thanks for nothing, I thought as I just lay back down on the bed. I would have nothing to do for an hour. I closed my eyes and let myself rest. This would feel like forever.

When I opened my eyes again, I noticed that the muggle healer was trying to get my attention. Had I fallen to sleep? I rubbed my eyes and squinted into the bright light. I noticed the solemn look ob the doctor's face, and saw something was wrong. I sat up quickly and my eyes widened at what was about to come next. I knew there was bad news. I clutched at my chest again at the pain and grimaced. This was so not my day.

"Ms. Shilling, I'm afraid I have some bad news," the muggle healer said as he put my files up on a board, "During the Cat Scan, we found three very large tumors on your lungs. All three are around the size of a golf ball." He looked at me sadly, but I was more than confused.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean," my voice started rising with fear. What was a tumor? Is it fatal? I shook my head, trying to clear it from these fearful thoughts. No, I wasn't going to die. I was way too strong for that.

"Isabella, I'm sorry. But you have cancer. And if you don't get operated on soon, you're going to die."

--

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**This is my first chapter and first story posting on HPFF! I'm so excited. I have so many ideas for this story. Okay, so right now, the story is set at 30 chapters, but it may be a few more or a few less. I'm not quite sure yet. I will start writing the next chapter once this one is posted. Please leave reviews so I know what I am doing right and wrong. Thank you so much! I love you guys.**

**KimIsAmazingXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My Life******

**Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter settings or characters are mine. Isabella is mine, and that is it.**

"Isabella, I'm sorry. But you have cancer. And if you don't get operated on soon, you're going to die."

My heart stopped beating at that moment. Cancer. In the background, I could hear someone hyperventilating. It felt like I was a million miles away from everyone, even my own self, and was getting further away. Cancer. I knew what cancer was. It was a muggle disease that was very fatal to you. My friend's father had cancer when we were about seven. He got cancer of the brain and died a week later after his diagnosis. I felt hands on my shoulders and all of a sudden, I was shaking. Why on earth was this person shaking me? Cancer. The stupid muggles had to find a stupid disease and pass it on to me. That was really fantastic. And if I didn't get operated on, I was going to die.

All of a sudden, reality hit me very hard. I was sucked back to the present, as quick as apparition. I noticed that the hyperventilation was coming from me. I tried to steady my breathing as best as I could. Also, I noticed that the person wasn't shaking me. They were trying to stop me from shaking. I tried to calm down, but my efforts were useless. I opened my mouth to question the muggle, but the words were caught in the back of my throat. I shook my heard, trying to clear the many thoughts that were streaming through it, and swallowed the huge lump in my throat. I tried once again to speak, and this time, I was able to choke some words out. I was a little surprised at what did happen to come out though, "I need a cigarette."

I tried to get up, but was pushed back down on to the bed. I glared at my mum for restraining me and tried again. But, my efforts were demolished and I was back down on the bed. I crossed my arms over my chest and refused to looks at any of the people around me. I might die soon, yet they would not let me calm my nerves. This was low.

"I'm sorry, Isabella, but I really don't think that's a good idea. You see," the muggle began sitting back down on his chair, seeing that I didn't need restraint anymore, "you have lung cancer. There is a very big possibility, ad I'm almost one-hundred percent sure, that those little cigarettes are the cause of your cancer. Recent studies have shown that most people who develop lung cancer are smokers themselves. In this day and age, in the seventies, new technology is developing everyday to find out more about this, and to help fight this disease off. Now, if you really want to get better, you have to quit those things. It won't be easy, but I can help you off to a good start."

My face must have shown utter disbelief, because when I looked back to my parents, they nodded in unison, agreeing to what this man said. I sat back on the bed and shut my eyes. This couldn't be happening to me. I drummed my pocket again with my fingers and cringed back from them. My one savior from most situation was now the one that I needed saving from. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. All of the rest of my friends smoked, yet nothing happened to them. So it could not possibly be the cigarettes. I shook my head again and looked at the other people in the room.

"No," I stated in a clear, strong voice. I would not quit. If they weren't hurting my friends, there was no way I would be getting harmed also, "I'm not going to quit. They aren't harming me, and I'm not going to believe you. All of my friends are absolutely fine. There's nothing you can say or do to stop me."

I sat there with a smug look on my face, and the muggle sighed. He got up from his chair and told my parents he'd be right back. My parents looked at me with a glare. I knew they didn't like my decision, but they'd just have to live with it. I reached in my pocket, pulled out a cigarette, and went to light it, but my father smacked it out of my mouth. I looked up at him a snarled. Fine, I thought, have it your way then. I threw my cigarette pack at him and crossed my arms over my chest. It would be too east to get a new pack later on.

The muggle healer (which I finally remembered was called doctor) came back in with many different papers and such in his hands. He set them down carefully on a counter and reached into his pocket. He started wring on a piece of paper and handed it to my parents, and muttered something incomprehensible. Then, he turned back to me and a small smile crept onto his face, "I went through the liberty of getting you some packets to read over, concerning lung cancer and also some on smoking. If you don't want to take them, I'll understand. But, they can save your life. These packets –"

I cut the doctor off short when I grabbed the packets and stuffed them in my bag. If it would get him to shut-up about them, I'd take them. The muggle had a surprised look on his face, but he was satisfied. He gave me another smile, which I glared at with as much as I could muster, and he turned back to my parents. The smile faded and a look of 

total seriousness appeared on his face. He sighed and pulled another packet out of his pocket. He hesitated and handed it to my father.

"You might not like what I'm about to tell you," he sneaked a glance at me when he said this, "but it does not have to be done. At this hospital, we do not treat tumors of that size. We are not as experienced about it here. Its way too dangerous for any of our doctor's to handle. But, I know of a hospital that specializes in this kind of situation. It's in Scotland and is one of the best hospitals that I know of. But, here would be the bad part for you. It would be completely advisable for you to move there for this operation and treatment. It can take up to years to do."

I opened my mouth to protest, knowing that if I didn't want to go, my parents wouldn't make me. But, my dad had beaten me to the answer, "Yes. We'll do it. Thank you so much for your help doctor." My father shook hands with the doctor and motioned for me and my mum to follow him out. The look on my face was murderous, as I balled my fists and stomped out after him. He had no right to control my life like this. I was my OWN person and made my OWN decisions. I wouldn't go. He couldn't make me. Once we were out of the hospital, he stopped in his tracks and turned to me. He pointed at me, as if he was accusing me of something.

"You are coming with us, whether you like it or no," he said with certain coldness to his voice. It made me shiver a little, but I stood tall against him, "We want you to get better and this is the ONLY way you can. You sound like you would rather die, which is very horrible in itself. Besides, you can use some other friends, who are not bad influences. Plus, Hogwarts is a very accepting school. You'll like it there. So, you're going. End of discussion."

He turned around again and started heading towards the rental car. I just stood there, with my mouth open, in complete and utter shock. I didn't say anything else on the ride home.

I sighed as I stared out of the window of the Chunnel. The green lands outside seemed so peaceful. My parents had forced me to pack all my bags and get on this freaking train. It's been about a month since my appointment. It was now August and my parents had made all of the arrangements of moving. They got a house in Scotland, which was so tiny, and I am going to Hogwarts. I hated the fact that I had to go there. Everyone from Beauxbatons said it was a horrible school. Plus, the headmaster seems like he belonged in a mental hospital when I met him to discuss my future. This was my life for you.

The train stopped a little while later, and I hurried to get my bags. I didn't feel like being on the train anymore, as comfortable as it was. I followed my parents out of the port, and walked with utter importance. No one had to know that I was suffering on the inside right now. I snuck peaks at some of the male and female population. The guys were pretty attractive. I hiked my skirt up a little, hoping to catch their attention. But all it did get was glares from the girls around them. Whatever. I didn't need these Brits.

My parents had decided that it would be most convenient for me if we stayed in Britain until I had to go to school, which was in two days. My parents picked a place called the Leaky Cauldron, and I could already tell by the name that it wouldn't be pleasant. When we got there, I noticed I was totally right on my assumption. It was a dingy bar that had the rooms on the upper floor. A dirty old guy named Tom owned it, and I opened my mouth in horror. This stay looked like a nightmare. I sighed and I trudged up the stairs, holding my bags. I noticed some boys around my age staring at me with odd looks on their faces. I narrowed my eyes and mouthed _Bit Me_ to them. Three of them looked sort of worried. The other one was smiling at me. I'd have to watch out for him.

When we got up to the room, it was worse that downstairs. It was so tiny and the bed took up most of the room. And there was only one bed. I'd have to make my parents sleep somewhere else. I opened my box of cigarettes and pilled one out. This was going to be a long two days.

It was finally time to leave. I had my trunk, my books, and my wand and was heading down the stairs. All of a sudden, an owl went flying over my head towards my dad. I looked around t him as he read the note and looked at me, worried. Then he shook his head, put it in his pocket, and motioned for me to go. I shrugged and went on my way. We took a taxi to King's Cross and he let me go in.

"I have to get going now. My new job has gotten something important for me already, he patted his pocket and then hugged me, "You'll do fine here. And don't give the professors too much trouble. Your mother and I love you." I nodded as he pushed me through the doors of King's Cross. I pulled out my ticket telling me where I needed to go and how to do it. Platform 9 ¾ sounded non-existent. But I'd have to trust it. Otherwise I'd be in here forever.

I noticed all of the muggles in close-proximity as I made my way to the Platform. There were so many of them. I had no clue how I would do this inconspicuously. Finally, I got to the platform. I saw a girl go through the wall and looked around to see if anyone noticed. No one seemed to, so I decided to go. As I pushed my trolley at the wall, I got a question in my mind. How different would this be?

**A/N: Hey guys! I put up the chapter sooner than I thought I would. Okay, so, this was one of the longer chapters that I have written so far. And Isabella just doesn't get it. And don't worry, you will learn to like her later on. I promise. But, for now, please leave reviews. I need them to help me write. Thanks so much to the people who read and leave the reviews! I really love you guys.******

**KimIsAmazingXX**


End file.
